


A Passage of Corruption

by Piddleyfangs



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Anthro, Corruption, Dark, Futa, Futanari, Herm, Other, TF, Transformation, beastiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-20 02:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17613815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piddleyfangs/pseuds/Piddleyfangs
Summary: https://saltytea.club/2019/01/a-passage-of-corruptionAqua awakens in the world of darkness with no memory of what had just happened to her. She roams deeper into darkness, and more and more so becomes reborn in the shadows~Aqua turns into a big heartless anthro monster thing with abs and a big dick.





	A Passage of Corruption

A Passage of Corruption

It felt so good to give in… She… Grew… So… 

In the darkness of all worlds Aqua found herself without an idea of where to go. She was on the ground, gently bringing herself back up to her feet. She felt woozy and confused with no memory of how she got to exactly where she was. Her knees ached as she used them for a moment, standing on one knee and foot. She looked around her, eyes still half closed. 

Off in every direction was the endless void. Long trailing paths of unforgiving valleys between the deaths of worlds. Aqua ran her gloved hand over her head, the throbbing never ending. “How did I…” She felt a memory hit her. 

She was on her hands and her knees. Something lumbered over her. For a moment she was completely given over to the beast. It was about to lunge in with its huge fangs to end her-

And yet here she was. The memory was incomplete and Aqua still was not completely cognizant of herself. “Ugh, so hazy…” She rose the rest of the way back up. Her body felt so numb and cold. “I need to… keep going…” She took a few testing steps, making sure she was actually strong enough to walk. 

And for a while, she roamed. She was lost in this endless void, forced to venture with some hope to escape, to find her way home. Her heart ached to meet her comrades once more, to return to her home. But this is my home now, She felt her mind echo back. She accepted it as just a dark joke, a stab at her situation. It resonated, after all. In a way, this place that would not release her would be her home if she failed to escape- 

She couldn’t escape as the beast grasped its fangs around her tight shorts. Aqua nearly kicked, but her body was numb and accepting of what was coming. With a swift jab, the beast ripped open her shorts and- 

Aqua gasped as the memory came to her. It almost hurt even remembering it! Her hands went for her shorts, and sure enough there was a huge rip right along it to her crotch. Her pussy was bare and presented. She pushed her fingers against it, examining for damage or signs of what happened, but was met with something unexpected. She was on her knees, jolts of pleasure knocking her back with an incredible force. 

“W-why does it feel so good…?” She gasped out. Because it is good. To give in… Aqua groaned, throwing her hands against her head and shaking that dark thought away. “N-no! It isn’t! I need to just hold on and wait! Someone is coming for me! The king! Or…” She huffed, pushing herself back up to her feet with determination. “I’m staying strong!” 

Aqua continued to roam ahead, alien sensations rising through her body. Her loins continued to ache. She felt like a broke circuit, electricity spilling out from the point it was broken and zapping her. She wanted to sit down and just tease herself a little more, but she knew that toying with it at all would just invite more of this darkness into her! 

Her top felt strangely tight. She assured herself it was nothing to worry about as she continued on her way. The breeze against her lower lips felt so good and lewd, but not even that would be enough. And for a time in this timeless dark void Aqua continued to push past. But without any idea which way was right, and depending solely on her heart for guidance, her mind had little places else but to wander along with her. 

And it dipped back into the memory. It played what was given so far over and over. Aqua watched the beast rip open her shorts over and over and over. No matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away it always came back to it. If my friends were there! They would’ve stopped it! But whenever she put Terra or Ventas there, all she felt was a strange… guilt? Arousal? It was a mix of the two, but she didn’t know why! She squinted and leaned against a stone wall as it hit her- 

With her slit presented, Aqua rolled her hips. The keyblade wielder cooed out as the flared dick head poked against her slit. The dark cock on Dark Hide’s form was a twisted terrible thing. The length was dark and black, the tip orange. It was thick, ending in a tapered head that bright purple barbs radiated from in a circle. Aqua gasped out in pleasure as they- 

“S-stop remembering!!!” Aqua groaned, throwing herself forward. She fell over herself, rolling on the ground as she tried to stop it. She laid on her back, her knees pressed up against her chest. She gently sobbed as she pushed her fingers just above her slit, pushing her fingertips gently against them so as to open her folds. She watched with a dark curiosity as pitch black seed started to shiver out of her slit. When she reached to grab it, it vanished, like a phantom from her memories. She laid there, her slit looking a bit different in coloration, more like a dark purple black, like that of a true Heartless breeder, ready to make more purebred heartless. 

She pushed her finger against it experimentally. She knew it was wrong, but she was doing so well so far. It was an itch that she had to scratch just enough so she could ease it. Her wet folds eased into her touch. Her whole body started to ease, like all that time she spent walking was one massive cramp. She was tempted to stay that way forever. She rolled her fingers slowly over her clit, which started to grow bit by bit… 

Aqua gasped out in pleasure as each of the barbs of that dark defiling cock rubbed against her. They were the front riders of what was to come. Each one of them tickled at her folds and spread them extra wide as the head pushed its way against her. The submitted warrior groaned out, trying to suppress every ounce of pleasure that was hitting her, but the darkness in her was swelling out to meet the cock. Suddenly the cock pushed the rest of the way in! Aqua screamed- 

She screamed as she realized her fingers had pushed inside her slit. Her eyes rolled back as her wrist snapped, pushing her fingers back and forth. A fuchsia tipped tail started to push out from above her rear. Her tits swelled harder against her top. Her hips spread out, ripping her already broken shorts even more so. Aqua rolled onto her chest, trying to use her weight to push her hand down. “Dammit, stop!” She gasped out. 

After a minute of resting like this, she regained her senses. She pushed herself back onto her knees again, this time they were much clammier. Her hand hung by the wrist as it thoroughly had fallen asleep. She looked down over herself. Her top was barely holding back her chest, each of her breasts starting to near the size of her head. A bright pink tipped tail that hued black the closer it got to the base was wiggling from her rear. It was short and stumpy, but only for now likely. Aqua gasped, seeing that her loins were now dark, her lips dyed a similar eye catching fuchsia. 

“This is why I can’t give in!” Aqua said. “This world is trying to turn me into something not worth rescuing…” 

Or~ Her thoughts swelled. Something that most people need saving from~ It’d be fun to be reunited with my friends like this~ 

Aqua lacked the strength to rebuttal her own twisted thoughts. 

She continued to roam. Not masturbating was an active and difficult process. She had to contain her mind. With all her focus, she’d recall things from her past, being extra careful to focus on them as hard as she could. And if her thoughts roamed to the lewd and dark she’d end the thought, or hit her head, or just do anything to force her mind to halt the thought. Her head felt like a field of mines, and her own body was quick sand. 

And yet still, she found herself poking and prodding at that memory chain. It wasn’t as bad as before, but still even trying to push that memory was a bad idea. Yet, she needed to know what happened to her. If for anything, for the light in her that was still fighting, for her heart. 

Aqua screamed as that huge cock ruined her. She moaned out in a betrayal pleasure. Darkness shouldn’t feel good, make her crave it so much more! Was this what she was warned of? To avoid? Was this the lure of darkness? The beast rammed its dick back and forth, spreading Aqua as wide as she thought possible. It hurt, it pushed her to her limits. She watched her gut bulge when that cock pushed ahead. 

She endured every thrust, her eyes rolling back. Dark Hide kept thrusting, holding its prey down firmly. The barbs felt so good. Aqua couldn’t stop feeling that cock~ That gorgeous cock- 

Aqua stared down at herself, noticing a bulge. Her heart raced. A bulge was swelling up against her tight shorts. It started off as only a little caterpillar until it ballooned out into a little handle. Aqua found a rock to sit on and stared between her legs. 

“I know I’m going to regret looking…” She said, reaching for the rim of her shorts. They were already trashed and doing very little to hide much of anything. Her pussy was shown bare, same of her rear. She didn’t want to look, but could feel her pucker changing too, a few glances at puddles showing off the same exotic colors as her loins. But the growth was hidden beneath was remained of the shorts, save for the base of it which met just above her pussy. Aqua knew it would be better to ignore, to pretend it wasn’t happening, but she just had to look, just had to see how her form of light was being ruined. So, she pulled her shorts down. 

The memory of Dark Hide’s cock replayed in her mind as she stared down. Sprouted from her loins was a miniature version of the very same beastly dick that thrashed and ruined her. And it was growing even as she watched. It was going slowly, but the more attention she gave it, the more it grew. She looked away, closing her eyes, greeted by a familiar scene playing out in her mind. 

When that cock came, Aqua moaned like a lost little slut. The beast tugged its dick out, dark cum that let out a glowing purple aura spewed from the star barbed tip. Aqua rolled onto her back, gasping. The beast presented its cock. Aqua leaned in to lick and clean it- 

Aqua opened her eyes only to see herself in reality trying to repeat the scene. As soon as her eyes locked with the cock it continued its slow agonizing march. She was on her back against the flat of the stone, staring at the dick. When she looked away it stopped growing. When she looked back, that ever so slow march of sprouting out towards her mouth continued, like a plant to the sun. 

When she tried to move her body wouldn’t respond, her commands finding little to listen. She was almost able to force herself up, but her legs and arms just felt weak. She was able to look away, able to close her eyes. But whenever they were open they would always dart back to the cock. She stared again at it, drool forming at the corner of her mouth as she watched that dick grow.

“Gah! Don’t look!” She hissed, closing her eyes. It was getting close. She had the image in her mind of how big it was getting. Almost as thick, almost as long, it wouldn’t take much longer, and if she touched it maybe it would speed it up more. She decided to at least test that so she knew. 

She reached forward with her trembling hand and touched the cock. It shuddered and dripped dark pre from the tip. Her hand opened instinctually. She let her wrist slowly move in, her hand close down around the long thick length and squeeze. Her cock trembled. A blast of pleasure wracked through her as she leaned in closer. 

It grew juuuust long enough that when her lips pursed she could give it a kiss. The taste was even the same, pre coating her lips. Aqua moaned. She threw herself back and gasped, forcing herself to roll off the stone. Her knees caught her, but it was against the cold stone floor. She groaned out. “Don’t give up yet Aqua!” She said to herself. “They’ll know how to fix it! As long as your heart is pure! They can fix you!” 

My heart isn’t pure~ Her thoughts cooed. She shook her head. It was all she could do to try and stay steady. 

As she roamed, her body was now tormented by two sexes. Even her ass was aching to be filled. She had to take off her shoes as her feet turned into thick purple claws. Her chest was also actively hurting in containment. She tossed the charm that she usually wrapped around herself and her skirt, but she couldn’t afford to lose any more clothing. Ditching her shorts was just needed. Her huge barbed monster cock would have likely just ripped them open anyways. 

Her tail had grown much longer, and six little pink spikes were growing out from her cheeks. And as she marched, her head hung down, she could watch as her cock twitched and grew hard from its sheathe over and over. Or as the darkness creeped up her feet and met at her crotch, her legs now dyed the dark purple of the pure bred Heartless. 

As she roamed, she stumbled upon a mirror laid against a cobblestone path, remnants of a fallen world. She looked at herself and despair crept over her. She looked like a monster. Her hands and legs and crotch were all dark and twisted, looking more and more like the beast with a human tint to it. She pressed her clawed hands against the glass of the mirror. Her face was still the same, but the dark thorns that framed her usual look made it all the more clear what she was to become. 

“If they saw me now…” Aqua said. “They’d be more likely to try and fight. They’d think I’m a monster…” Her eyes looked down over herself. Her hand was on her cock as her words poured out. “I’m beyond saving. I’m already half gone.”

Her hand started to rub harder against her cock. She knew she should stop, but just looking at herself made her lose faith. The scales were already tipping. Her tits pushed up harder against her halter top, one of the last parts of her that was of the light. And her own flesh was rebelling against it. She screamed out, “FINE! TAKE IT!” And ripped open her top with both hands. 

Two shapely breasts, each bigger than her head, bobbed free, topped with fuchsia nipples that were hard for attention. They quickly faded into that same dark purple that was coating her legs. She looked down at her corset that was pinning her breasts up and hugging her waist. She ripped that off too, only to notice that her waist had since become a bit slimmer than what the corset made her to be. 

In her moment of despair, something about the transformation felt… comforting. Not calming or warm, but engrossing. She stared at herself as she kept jerking off. Her mind was becoming more frantic, more needy. She drooled, her tongue elongating, ending in glowing orange as dark drool fell from her mouth. She nearly fell forward, pushing her cheek against her reflection. Her breasts bobbed as her hands thrust back and forth over and over. 

Aqua stared at herself, her face distorted with lust. She locked eyes with her old reflection, saw everything she used to be in her eyes, the person who was fighting to escape. And she was lost as they turned yellow in pools of black. She cooed out and fell straight to her knees as they grew stronger. 

Her stomach twist and tightened, her abs growing stronger until they were very visible, outlines of glowing purple tracing over every crevice of her strengthening form. With both hands she jerked her cock off. The dark tone rose up her neck. “Goodbye light~” She gasped out in a lustful call. “I tried~ I tried, I really did~!” 

She closed her eyes and felt a pleasant tug as her face extended out into a short monstrous muzzle. The dark color covered the last trace of her. When she opened her eyes again she bent over, wrapping her muzzle around her thick beastly cock. It reminded her of the beast that started to ruin her and made her feel fantastic. 

She came, after what felt like days of endless wandering, of growing lust, she fucking came. The dark cum poured forth from her barbed monstrous pillar. She licked her chops clean of the remnants of her load as she came to stand. Her long tail thrashed forward and obliterated the mirror, leaving her reflection fragmented. 

Aqua turned back over to the darkness and saw something more welcoming. This was no wasteland, no prison. All along she had the wrong attitude. This was her home. This was where she belonged. These were her hunting grounds. In fact, she wanted to reduce every world into a similar rotting hellscape. All hearts belonged here. Her belly ached for her first heart. She’d rip it from one of her friends it they stood in front of her and then fuck them senseless. A girlish giggle emanated from the eight foot tall Heartless Queen. 

“I hope someone finds me soon~”


End file.
